sunod sa galaw
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: paano kung si sasuke ay mag held ng isang pa contest at doon sya pipili ng magioging girlfriend nya? pero may qualifications...dapat mahaba ang buhok ng pwedeng sumali. panigurado, riot 'to dahil sa dami ng nagkakandarapa kay sasuke eh,pero pano kung may


Uunahan ko na po kayo sa storyang ito. Pasintabi na lang po sa mga hao, neji at naruto fan na magbabasa nito dahil baka hindi nyo magustuhan ang story ko.mejo napaglaruan sila ng aking mapaglarong isipan...at itong storya na ito ay ooc to the nth level kaya pasintabi po ulit sa mag magbabasa nito.pasensya na lanag po kasi ng maisulat ko ito eh naka ratrat ako ng basang medjas...at kung ma kokornihan kayo...okei lang po...tatanggapin ko po iyon..ngayon lang po kasi ako magsusulat ng comedy na fic eh.

Hwag nyo akong sisisihin ah tandaan nyo binalaan ko na kayo...

Sana po mag review kayo...

For the main event..i mean story...

Foreword

Si Uchiha Sasuke ay nangungulila sa pagkakaroon ng babaeng mamahalin.ewan ko kung anong masamang hangin ang nagtulak dito kay sasuke para mag pakalat ng ads sa papers, radio, tv, sa cable network at sa internet para lang makahanap ng mamahalin.madali lang naman ang kwalipikasyon eh..."BASTA MAHABA ANG BUHOK MO"pasok ka para sa screening.ka simple diba? Kaya hindi katakataka na dumagsa na tao

Ang searcher natin na si sasuke ay wala dito sa bansa. Siya ay nasa paris para sundan si vivian at si carlo na nag ho-honey moon doon.At para hingin na rin ang engagement dress ni vivian at ni carlo.kaya naman si ANKO ang inyong lingkod, ang inatasan nya na mamahala sa pagpili ng kanyang future bride...

Kaya sa unang araw ng screening eh andaming aspiring future-gf-ni-sasuke na pumunta sa broadway centum para sa screening.may 3 screening silang dinaanan kaya ang 100 nakapasa sa 1st screening ay naging 50 sa 2nd screening at naging 30 at sa 3rd screening ay naging 15 na lamang sa susunod na screening ay dadaan na sila sa butas ng karayom kaya magiging mahirap na ito

ANKO:coughs okay good afternoon to all of you

Lahat: good afternoon...

ANKO:napaka swerte nyo dahil lahat kayo ay nakapasa sa sa mga naunang screening ngunit kung inaakala nyo na malapit na kayong maging parteng buhay ni sasuke ..nagkakamali kayo

nagkaroon ng mga bulung bulungan

ANKO:dahil sa mga susunod na test ay hindi na ito basta basta.kakailanganin nyo na ng lakas ng loob, talino at sex appeal para mabihag si sasuke

mas lalong umingay ang loob ng broadway

ANKO :quiet!

tumahimik ang buong paligid ngunit may isang babae na nagtaas ng kamay

ANKO:may sasabihin ka ba ms. 231?

Ms.231:uhmm..matanong ko lang po kayo..bakit nyo kami pinapa quiet...wala naman po tayo sa library diba?nag beautiful eyes pa

lahat ng tao at si ANKO:sweat drop

ANKO:glares to ms.231 I can do whatever I wanna to do..im the head of this contest...kaya wala kayong paki kung anuman ang sabihin ko okei?

ANKO : moving on sa ating contest proper. binasa ang hawak na papel ang mga contestant na tatawagin ko ay papasok sa magic circle of 5 at mas mapapalapit ang tsansa na maging kahati ng puso ni sasuke..at kung magkakamabutihan pa kayo eh maging future wife pa nya.

Lahat ng tao ay kinilig sa idea na iyon.

Lahat ng tao ay tila ninenerbyos sa nalalapit na rebelasyon ng mga nakapasok

ANKO: this is not in a particular order...basa ulit sa papel na hawak

ANKO: conterstant number 143...Sakura

Bumaba si sakura patungo sa stage

May nag protesta!

Kinomoto sakura: teka ako ang tinawag bakit ikaw ang tumayo?

HAruno sakkura:e sabi ni miss ANKO sakura daw eh..eh malamang tatayo ako, ako si sakura eh

Kinomoto sakura;hindi ako si sakura! Ang tunay na sakura!

Nabuo ang bolta-boltaheng kuryente sa lakas ng impak ng irapan nila

ANKO:sandali...wag kayong mag away bawal ang mainitin ang ulo ito sa contest na ito

Tumingin ang dalawang sakura kay ANKO

ANKO: teka ms. Kinomoto, ang lakas din ng loob mo na nagmaganda ah! tinignan si sakura from head to foottignan mo nga di kapa yata nagkakaroon ng dalaw eh...

Kinomoto Sakura: blush

ANKO:at saka diba ang qualification eh dapat mahaba ang buhok mo?slaps her forehead eh wala pa sa balikat ang buhok mo ah

Kinomoto sakura: papaiyak na eh ano bang paki mo,wala kang karapatan na maliitin ako ng ganyan kami ang tunay na nagmamahalan ni sasuke

Lahat: 0.0

ANKO:paalisin ang babaeng ito sa loob...

Dumating si pailong kasama ang 2 guard

ANKO:paki dampot ito at ilagay kung saan sya nararapat

Kinomoto sakura: isusumbong kita kay kuya Touya tandaan mo yan pati na rin kay Syaoran...hindi ko makakalimutan ang ginawa mong ito anko..may araw ka rin sa akin!

Binalewala lang ito ni Anko.habang si Haruno Sakura ay nakatayo lang sa kinalalagyan nya

Anko: sorry miss sakura sa inconvinience na yun,ikaw talaga ang napili ko.Bakit kasi wala nang ibang pangalan na maimbento ang mga magulang ninyo kundi sakura na lang eh..sighs

Nagtaas muli ng kamay si contestant 231

Anko: ikaw na naman? Ano nanaman ba ang sasabihin mo?...Sige magsalita ka!

Contestant 231:gusto ko lang po magkoment sa name ni sakura. Siguro tinamad lang ang mga magulang nila na mag isip ng pangalan..Aba isipin nyo mahirap ang manganak ah..Sa tagal ng labor at pag ire ng nanay ..kasama pa sya sa mag fo- formulate ng maganda at unique na name! aba kalabisan na yun ah.Eh kadalasan kung kailan magiisip na ang magulunag ng maganda na name eh tatamarin ang nanay at sasabihin na ang tatay na ang bahala.syempre mahal ni tatay si nanay walang magawa si tatay. At sya na lang ang magpapangalan sa anak nya. Eh minsan mga tamad ang tatay na mag isip kya kung ano na lang ang sikat na name yun na lang ang pipiliin...kaya sakura ang pangalan nya...ang galeng ko ano! I figured that out! Ohh..im such a genius!bwahahaha

Pagkatapos magsalita at mag self proclaimed na genuis sya eh tumahimik na ang buong paligid .nakatulog na pala ang lahat maliban kay sakura na nakatayo pa rin sa kinatatayuan.napilitan tuloy na umupo na lang ang contestant#231

Napilitan si Haruno Sakura na gisingin si Jun at sumigaw ng pagkalakas lakas para magising naman ang ibang mga contestant.

Anko:pupungas pungas paokei..come on down contestant 341 ... Yamanaka Ino

Ino: yehey! Malapit nang mapasaakin si sasuke my labs kooo!wails

Anko:pumunta kana sa stage miss wag ka nang mag ingay dito nakakabulahaw ka。

Walang nagawa ang babae at dali daling nagtungo sa stage

Anko: contestant 007.. Hyuuga Jeni

Babae 1:parang kilala ko ito kamukha sya ni hinata...isa rin syang hyuuga ano?

Babae 2: malamang sabi nga diba HYUUGA JENI! Ano ba yan pentium 1 ata ang utak mo eh!ang slow mo neng!

Nadaanan ni Jeni ang 2 nagdadaldalan na babae at ginamitan nya ito ng byakugan nya.at saka bumaba sa stage si Jeni

Natahimik bigla ang 2 babae.

Anko:contestant 123 Ms...teka bakit wala kang pangalan dito contetant # 123?

Tumayo si contestant 123 at lumapit kay Anko

Contestant 123: nakakahiya po kasi ang pangalan ko eh

Anko:bakit ano ba ang name mo?

Contestant 123: Restituta

Sweatdrops

Anko:sigurado ka

Contestant 123:nods

Wala ng salitang namutawi sa bibig ni Anko at naglakad na ito patungo sa stage

Jun:at ang pinaka huli...tumingin ulit sa papel na hawak...tila hindi makapaniwala

Anko:ang huling mapalad na masasama sa magic circle of 5 ay si contestant si contestant #231 miss Makis...

At pagka rinig ng pangalan ay dali daling tumayo si makis at kumaway kaway na parang si sandara park...

Nagkaroon ng konting ingay sa loob ng broadway..

Guy1: wow pare maragul buldit ang babae..at ang ganda talaga ng buhok nya parang si sailor moon

Guy 2.maragul buldit? Ano yun?

Guy1...malaki yung...butt...

Guy2:owwww...basta pare ang ganda nga nya

Anko :ang mag babeng ito sa harapan ninyo ngayon ang may mas malaking pagkakataon sa puso ni sa inyong 5.

Nagkaroon ng mga sigawan

Babae 1:mag inagt po kayo sa iba ninyong napili..mapanganib po sila...sabay titig kay Jeni

Ang 5 contastant naman ay tila walang narinig at abala sa pagkaway sa ibang mga tao

Anko: hay naku miss, kahit anong sabihin nyo ay hindi na magbibigay sa iyo ng tsansa na makasali sa circle of 5.pansin mo 5 na sila...nagbilang sya 1..2...3...4..5.. lima, cinco, go! hindi mo pa ba napapansin!

Walang nagawa ang babae

Bumaling naman si Anko sa 5 finalist

Anko: bukas na bukas din ay humanda kayo para sa susunod nyong gagawin.dahil iyon na ang grand finals.

5 contestant: 0.0

Anko:oo at kailangan maganda kayo sa araw na yun dahil ang isa sa mga judges ay ang matataas na ninja dito sa konoha at si sasuke mismo

Anko:Kinakailangan na andito na kayo bago mag 6pm para makapag simula na by 7.

Pagkatapos magsalita ay umalis na ito

Well,ano ang masasabi nyo sa story….nakakabaliw diba? Kahit ako hindi komaiisipsi neji na sasali sa mga pa contest na ito.wala lang naaliw lang kasi ako sa mga buhok nila eh…sana lang mag review kayo….may kasunod pa dito sa chapter na ito….


End file.
